supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Magno
Magno ''' (マグナ' Maguna'' en japonés, Magnus en inglés) es uno de los ayudantes en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, pertenece al [[Kid Icarus (universo)|universo Kid Icarus]]. Perfil Magno es uno de los personajes que aparecen en el juego Kid Icarus: Uprising. Él es el espadachín humano más poderoso del mundo y es un mercenario experimentado. Al principio Magno expresa hostilidad hacia Gaol, lo que cambia con el pasar de la historia, donde se revela un importante secreto. Su primera aparición es en el Capítulo 2: Magno y Gaol. Magno se puede describir como alguien muy serio, pero también tiene un hábito de expresar sarcasmo en ciertas situaciones. A veces, sus comentarios sarcásticos siquiera son tomados en serio por Pit. Por ejemplo, cuando los dos personajes se encuentran por primera vez, Magno le comenta a Pit, "Así que estás aquí por una tajada del pastel también" (en referencia a la lucha contra la cárcel) a lo que Pit responde "¿Huh? ¿Pastel? ¿Dónde?" Además, Magno es también mucho más experimentado en la batalla y en conocimiento que sus enemigos. En Super Smash Bros. 4 Magno aparece como un ayudante en esta entrega. Al ser invocado, Magno dirá "Sorry I'm late. I had other things to attend to" ("Siento llegar tarde, tenía otras cosas que atender") y realizará fuertes golpes con su maza a los oponentes del invocador. Magno puede correr y saltar por todo el escenario, y también puede ser derrotado o retroceder cuando es golpeado. Al salir de la partida, dirá "Well, that was fun" ("Bueno, eso fue divertido") o "My work is done here, good luck on your own" ("Mi trabajo se termina aquí, buena suerte"). En la versión de Wii U del juego, aparece como un trofeo en el Mundo Smash y cuando se lo seleccione, sacará volando a los contrincantes que el jugador noqueó en el combate anterior. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Magno :Un gran guerrero con años de experiencia en el campo de batalla y una lengua tan afilada como su espada. Las pesadillas de su pasado lo han vuelto un lobo solitario. Cuando se enfrenta a Gaol, el Señor de las Tinieblas, está claro que los dos ya se conocían de algo. :*''N3DS: Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (03/2012) Galería Magno en el Coliseo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Magno en el Coliseo de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Magno atacando a Fox, Lucario y Link SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Magno atacando en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Origen [[Archivo:Sprite_de_la_Maza_de_Magno_en_Kid_Icarus_Uprising.png|thumb|178px|Sprite de la maza en Kid Icarus: Uprising.]]La Maza de Magno es un arma desbloqueable en el juego (después de completar el capítulo 18 una copia estará disponible para que la use Pit) y se puede utilizar igual que cualquier otra arma, clasificada como una Maza. Se puso de manifiesto en el capítulo 24, donde Magno posee una habilidad extra con esta arma; puede girar rápidamente para crear un torbellino que atrae a Pit más cerca de él. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U)